PROJECT SUMMARY ?Melanoma to Vitiligo: The Melanocyte in Biology and Medicine,? is the theme of a joint meeting between the PanAmerican Society for Pigment Cell Research (PASPCR) and the Montagna Symposium on the Biology of Skin, which will be held October 17?22, 2018, at the Salishan Resort in Gleneden Beach, Oregon, USA. This meeting will explore the pigment cell in biology and medicine. The program will include state-of-the-art talks and the newest data on: animal and human model systems of pigmentation defects; pigment cells in embryonic development; pigment stem cell biology; immunology and the microenvironment in melanoma and vitiligo; the genetics of pigmentation disorders; signal transduction in pigmented cells; and the chemistry and toxicology related to the biology and disorders of the melanocyte. Ample opportunity will be available for young investigators, including graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, to present their recent advances in pigment cell biology, and to interact informally with peers, mentors, and leaders in the field. The overall objective of this joint meeting is bring together PASPCR membership, with its primary focus on the advancement and dissemination of basic research on melanocytes and other pigment cells, with the investigative and clinical dermatology communities served by the Montagna Symposium. This joint format will provide synergy between the two organizations, and enriching experiences/opportunities for attendees, while serving the mission of these societies to present the latest scientific findings, discuss in depth, and engender new collaborations for progress across skin related fields.